<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Fell In Love In October by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476231">We Fell In Love In October</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy is so soft for Mika, Cute, Dialogue Light, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Mika likes her too it’s just from Amy’s pov, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Road Trips, Singing, cute shit, doesnt matter that’s not important right now, uh oh they’re both in relationships though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, Mark, Ethan, and Mika are all going on a road trip for Unus Annus.</p><p>Amy’s pining, Mika’s pining, and they both share a car on the road. </p><p>Amy realizes just how much she likes Mika</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mika Midgett/Amy Nelson, Mika Midgett/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Fell In Love In October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from We Fell In Love In October by Girl In Red</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy, Mika, Ethan, and Mark are going on a road trip for Unus Annus.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy and Mika share a car while Mark and Ethan share their own car.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy thinks she might explode, having to spend so long in the same space as Mika. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika, the girl with green hair and a soft heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika, who’s so unendingly kind and thoughtful and sweet it sometimes makes Amy’s stomach hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika, who’s so ridiculously funny Amy is often finding herself out of breath and having a sore stomach from how much Mika makes her laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika, the girl she’s found herself grow fond of over the time they’ve shared together while watching Ethan and Mark do more and more absurd things for Unus Annus.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika, who she has a crush on and can’t stop herself from pining for despite both of them being in relationships with the two men in the car in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s fall, and Mark and Ethan decided that they should spend a week at a cabin in a nearby forest for some fall-themed Unus Annus videos. Amy thought it sounded nice, so she agreed. Now here she sits at the wheel, Mika in the seat next to her, talking about how Ethan had fell asleep during their Keanu Reeves movie marathon the night before and had spilled popcorn all over himself in his sleep. Amy thought it was endearing, the way she spoke about Ethan. Mika’s eyes were glowing with incredulity as her lively hands moved as fast as her mouth spoke her story. Amy almost couldn’t keep her eyes off of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Amy- the exit!” Mika paused her story to call out to Amy to follow the next exit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Hm? Oh-crap!”  <em>Shit. Guess she really couldn’t keep her eyes off of Mika.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mika giggled at Amy’s reaction and how flustered she seemed. “Seems like you need some fresh air, Ames. Here- let me open the window for you.” Mika opened the window on her side, letting the cool autumn air fill the car and calm down her mind. It was actually pretty nice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”That’s actually really refreshing, thanks Meeks.” Amy turned her head towards Mika and flashed a genuine smile to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”No problem Amy. God, I just love fall, don’t you? October is such a beautiful month.” Mika turned towards Amy in an attempt to start a conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mika, who’d reached a hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Amy’s ear. “You know, this lighting and this time of day makes you look really pretty. <em>Really</em> pretty. We should take pictures when we’re at the cabin sometime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy didn’t say anything, she was too flustered and too focused on the road to speak properly, her eyes flitting back and forth between Mika and the road, but Mika didn’t miss the way the tips of her ears and nose glowed a soft pink after Mika had said that. She just smiled a little too knowingly and sat back in her seat, saying nothing as she looked out the window to watch the mixed scenery of greens, browns, yellows, and reds flash by in a blur as Amy drove them down the road.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After about 10 minutes of a comfortable silence, Mika perked up with a bright smile and turned up the radio which had been playing quietly in the background the entire drive with little attention being paid to it. “Oh my god I love this song! Amy listen to this, it’s so fitting for right now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy listened as the lyrics played through the radio, Mika singing along quietly as to not ruin the experience for Amy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">we fell in love in October</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">that’s why I love fall</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">looking at the stars</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">admiring from afar</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s1">my girl, my girl, my girl<br/>
</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s1">you will be my girl</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s1">my girl, my girl, my girl</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s1">you will be my world</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">As the chorus began to play, Mika dramatically turned to Amy and began singing the song to Amy with a big playful grin on her face, causing Amy to laugh and smile just as much as Mika was.</p><p class="p1">While Mika was serenading her, and the cool autumn air had filled the car and was wildly flipping their hair around, and she was smiling and laughing the way she always did when it was Mika who was the cause- full of love and admiration, Amy had a thought.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>This couldn’t possibly be any better.</em>
</p><p class="p1">”Y’know, you’re a pretty rad person Meeks. And not that bad of a singer, either.” Amy said to Mika, who smiled at her. “I know Ames, you’re pretty rad too.” She then leaned over and kissed Amy on the cheek.</p><p class="p1">Amy just shook her head and smiled as she watched the road, their destination coming into sight.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I can never get enough of you Mika Midgett.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>